Battle of two worlds
by MisfitFireElf
Summary: James gets hit in the head with a bludger and loses his memory...now his ex.girlfriend is trying to steal him back from Lily!


No ownership of anything. Ode to a fallen star. However I did make up Calypso (Gawds I hate her!) love always, lily (sorry Laria!)  
  
BATTLE OF TWO WORLDS  
  
"The Quaffle is in possession of Potter...he passes it to McKinley...to Evans...back to Potter...and—"  
"JAMES! I screamed, "WATCH OUT!" but before he could hear me, the damage had been done. Now my boyfriend, James Paul Potter was lying on the ground, motionless. A bludger had come from nowhere, and smashed into the back of his head.  
I zoomed down to where he was, forgetting about the match. As soon as I landed, I fell to my knees and tried to rouse him. Nothing. I felt my heart sink as a hundred pair of eyes watched me. I looked up, for a shadow had come over me. It was Dumbledore. "Is he...?" I trailed off, vainly wiping my tear stained face. "No...no just knocked out." He said comfortingly. Then he conjured up a stretcher and beckoned the teams to come down. As they did, the Gryffindor team, (Remus Lupin: Seeker, Anna McKinley: Chaser, Sirius Black: Beater, Laria Black: Beater and John Burnedett: Keeper) all tried to cheer me up, but I was too worried for James. I followed Professor Dumbledore to the hospital wing...still crying.  
  
"There is nothing you can do now, Miss. Evans." Said the nurse, 'so please, let me bandage him up...IN PEACE!" I took the hint. Soberly, I left the wing, and absentmindedly made my way back to the common room, "Are you okay?" Laria asked me as soon as I walked through the portrait hole. "I'm still standing aren't I?" was my reply. Yeah, I know, I know that was really cold to say...especially to my friend. But I was so lost in some other life. A life in which all happiness ceased to exist.  
  
Around lunch, I got a message that I could finally go see James. I left without eating, and rushed to the hospital wing.  
"James!" I said pleasantly before Madame Pomfrey could say anything to me.  
"Miss. Evans, I hate to inform you of this, but Mr. Potter has a mild loss of memory." She looked at me with all sincerity as she added,  
"I can prepare a potion to restore his lost memories in three days." I nodded  
Lost memories...three days.... Was I hearing this right? I couldn't believe my own ears. But I sat myself next to James' bed and proceeded to reintroduce myself.  
"Hi, my name is Lily..." thinking back to our first encounter.  
"Do you recognize me?" I asked.  
"Sorry...no."  
"An' here all along I thought I was unforgettable."  
"Sorry," he said again, slightly blushing.  
"Three days, to me, seems like an eternity without you James...I'll help you remember. Before three days. I promise." I felt a small, cold tear run down my face.  
"Don't cry for me Lily, please don't." James said as he struggled to sit up. I gently pushed him back, then fixed his sheets for him.  
"Times up, Miss. Evans...I must treat my patient now." I heard Madam Pomfrey say. I looked at James once more then whispered to him,  
"I'll see you later."  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
When I got back to the common room, and walked through the portrait hole, nobody said anything. The Marauders, and my other friends (also known as Perth) just stared at me, as if they were in a trance. Sirius was the first to speak,  
"How is he?" he asked me quietly.  
"Physically, fine...mentally, not so good...he, er, he lost his memory." I heard a few gasps, but I guess the shock was hard for them too.  
Transfiguration class was next. James' favourite...other than Quidditch of course. Professor McGonagall called the role (as usual) but when she got to my name she stopped.  
"My condolences, Miss. Evans." She said.  
"He is not dead...condolences aren't needed." I replied quietly.  
"Yet." A cold voice said behind me. It was Calypso Beltane, James' ex. girlfriend.  
"Are you telling me you are going to kill James?"  
"No. Just make him dead to you." I felt a cold twinge run up my spine when I heard those words, but it only got worse.  
"In fact, he is already. Lets face it, in what world could you have EVER beaten me, muggle?"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"  
"You'll see Evans." Just as I was about to hit her, Sirius came up behind me and held my arms, so therefore I couldn't strike Calypso.  
"Don't do it Lils." He said. I looked at and tried to wriggle free from his grip...in vain.  
  
As soon as I was able to go see James again, I did. This time taking the Marauders with me. "Hey James!" I said happily yet cautiously as I walked through the door. "Hey Lily... hey...guys." Was his response. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Marauders exchange heart-broken glances. Quickly, I introduced each of them to James but only for him to sadly shake his head and mutter,  
"You're the ones Calypso warned me about."  
"WHAT?!" all of asked in unison.  
"Calypso...Calypso Beltane...my girlfriend." Yet another shock traced up my spine.  
"Y-you broke up with Calypso two years ago. She was cheating on you with Snape of all people...and you walked in on her snogging with him, on you birthday!" I said, with hatred growing every second against Calypso. Remus, sensing my anger, took matters into his own hands by asking James,  
"Would you please look at your right hand, ring finger for me?" James obeyed.  
"A ring..." he muttered.  
"Yes..." Remus continued, "Your Gryffindor ring. All of the Marauders have one."  
"Marauders?"  
"Our group name, James. Us. The four of us..."  
"What about Lily then?"  
"James, she's your actual girlfriend, like Lils said, you broke up with Calypso two years ago..." he said waving his hand impatiently.  
"Anyway," Remus resumed "Please, look at the back of your ring now would you?" James obeyed again, this time to find the word Prongs engraved into his ring.  
"Prongs," he thought aloud. Then he looked back at his ring. After a minute or so, he looked back up at us and catechized,  
"A stag?" We were all so delighted that something triggered in his mind. However, he looked so confused and utterly cut to the heart. Sirius then showed James his ring. Padfoot it read.  
"Padfoot...Padfoot..." James said as he thought extremely hard. He ran his fingers over Sirius' ring several times before he whispered,  
"A dog?"  
"Yes!" Remus and Peter did the same. When they had finished, James looked downhearted and said,  
"But I was warned not to believe anything you say or do, on matter how convincing it is."  
"By who?" we asked, already dreading the answer.  
"Calypso." He said. With tears filling my eyes I said to him,  
"James, love, she may have your mind, but your heart, your heart belongs to me..." Then I had the idea to show him my necklace. It was a phoenix. He looked at it and whispered to me  
"Firefly..."  
"Yes," I said with a smile on my face, "you gave me that nickname because I like phoenixes so much. And this necklace, you gave this to me for my birthday last year...James, does any of this ring a bell?"  
"Not loud enough..." he replied. Just then, Calypso herself, strutted into the hospital wing, pushed us aside and kissed James.  
"You've got a lot of damn gall to be in here Calypso." I said as controlled as I could.  
"I heard James still doesn't remember you Evans, like I said, in what world could you have beaten me?" she hissed back at me. My hands were clenched in fists of rage as she strutted back out of the hospital wing.  
"There has got to be a way for you to remember before three days."  
"Make that six days, Miss. Evans." Said Madame Pomfrey as she wrapped a bandage around her hand.  
"What happened?" I asked with a note of urgency ringing in my voice.  
"I accidentally put the rose-weed in to soon, and the whole thing messed up. I'll have to clear this all up and start all over again. I'm terribly sorry Miss. Evans."  
"It will be all right. James is strong." Peter said, shifting nervously from side to side.  
"You're right Petey." I said, as my smile returned to my face.  
"I-I have to go get some fresh air," I said, "you guys stay with James and I'll be back in a few minutes." I walked out and headed towards the lake. Before I got there, I looked in the direction of the Quidditch field. That terrible scene played through my head once more. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"I'll find a way." I whispered into the wind.  
"Well, well, if it isn't our infamous flower, making empty promises again." Calypso had obviously followed me.  
"Lay off bitch." I said to her in a threatening manner.  
"I'll make you a promise, bitch," she continued, "I swear to you, every night I own, I will spend it, making you suffer. Because, you see, I will have James and you will have nothing, except for your stupid friends."  
  
"Every night you own, eh?" Just like lighting striking, I had an idea. I smiled to Calypso and said,  
"Thanks!" as I took off towards the castle, leaving Calypso utterly confused.  
  
I ran to the common room as fast as I could and frantically grabbed a locket from my bedside table. Then I sprinted as hard as I could back to the hospital wing. As I skidded to a halt, and caught my breath, I saw James laughing with Sirius, Remus and Peter. That was a good sign. I walked casually through the doors and said between breaths,  
"Hey...guys...I... found... a... way..." Remus took me by the arm and led me to James' side. I took the locket out from pocket and held it in the palm of my hand for James to see. He looked at me, then at the locket, then back at me.  
"All you have to do is touch it..." I whispered to him. Slowly he reached his hand and his trembling fingers touched the golden stag locket.  
  
Our song began to play:  
Heart of a dreamer, but I still know right from wrong. And you alone, you keep me holding on. You long for the moment, restless and blue, no one ever filled my dreams like you.  
I will promise you, my heart is yours alone, and I'll give to you every night I own. Baby we've got what it takes, just you and I. James closed his eyes and leaned his head back as if he were soaking in every 'lost memory'.  
You fill me up, when I burn deep inside. The perfect spell, the dream we could not hide, no one around us, could help but see; you're the flame that lights fire in me. I sang along with the rest quietly, hoping it would help.  
I will promise you, a world that's all our own. And I'll give to you, all the love I've known, baby we got what it takes, just you and I.  
I've waited a lifetime, wondering why, searching for you. Now I can see, forever is the right time, just you and I.  
I will promise you, my heart is yours alone. And I'll give to you, every night I own. Baby we've got what it takes...just you and I. The music stopped. Not a word was spoken. James opened his eyes and whispered three words that filled my heart with so much joy and rapture,  
"I remember everything." He grinned at each of us. I was speechless, Remus was bewildered, Peter was shocked and Sirius was grinning back at James. With ease, James sat up, grabbed me and kissed me. It was the greatest kiss I can remember us sharing. When our romantic moment came to an end, he looked deep into my eyes and said, "Sorry I ever doubted you, Firefly." Then he looked towards the Marauders,  
"I'm sorry you guys, really, I'm so sorry..." We all agreed however, that it wasn't his fault. The next day, he was released form the hospital wing and everything was back to normal. We walked hand in hand to the Great Hall where we found Calypso. I looked at her and smiled, before I said,  
"Welcome to the new world." 


End file.
